Grognard
Description The GRD-101 was the first of Ferembangour's economy 'Mechs to be conceived, entering the market in 3071 at a price of less than nine million C-Bills. It is also the only assault 'Mech that can be locally produced by that company. This endeavor enabled them to test their new BattleMech and weapons factories. Nineteen tons of AbCom IV armor protect the ten ton Class A chassis. The newly-christened StarCore 300 Fusion Engine powers the 100 ton behemoth up to speeds of 54 km/h. Twenty-eight standard heat sinks keep it cool over continuous use. The large amount of internal space available allows easy access for Techs to perform maintenance. In addition, this makes it easier to refit the 'Mech should the opportunity arise. Armament The Grognard is armed with four Lighthouse Mk XXIV Large Lasers as its primary weapons. This enables it to maintain a steady stream of attacks indefinitely. Four RFAM Machine Guns are included to round out the assault 'Mech, for use when heat problems arise. Variants * GRD-000 - Realizing that fusion engines were difficult for poorer nations to maintain, Ferembangour decided to create an I.C.E. version of their flagship design. Christened the GRD-000 (nicknamed Smokey due to its spewing exhausts), this variant mounts a less powerful 200 class I.C.E. giving it a top speed of 32 km/h. Its armor profile and Large Lasers are identical to the original, though there was not enough space for the Machine Guns. Twenty-seven heat sinks have little trouble keeping it cool, though the 'Mech will overheat if all four lasers are fired continuously. The 'Mech comes in at a cost of 4,674,666 C-bills, a bargain for an assault 'Mech. * GRD-102 - This variant was quickly rushed into service once they found a flaw in the -101's design. The -101 carried six tons of Machine Gun ammunition, which was much more than it needed and also posed a great risk to the 'Mech and pilot. This variant reduces the Machine Gun ammo to just one ton, and uses the freed up weight to add five more heat sinks. The ammo is also moved into the center torso. This is to hide it behind the center's superior armor. By the time enemy fire or heat problems threaten an explosion, all the ammo should be expended by the four Machine Guns. * GRD-202 - This variant was made in 3073 when Ferembangour's Mk VI Double Chambered Heat Dissipation Assembly was put into service. In the same year the Weapons Division developed their own Peruns Wrath ER PPC, MegaGlare Large Pulse Laser, and the Super II RFAM cannon. The GRD-202 swaps out all the Large Lasers for two Large Pulse Lasers and two ER PPCs. Eight heat sinks are removed and the remainder upgraded to doubles. The Machine Guns and ammo are removed altogether, replaced with an Autocannon/2 and two tons of ammo. (Note: The -202 variant brings the Grognard up to Tech Level 2; the GRD-101, -000, and -102 are Tech Level 1 'Mechs) Made with Drawing Board. References *TechManual Category:BattleMechsCustom